Interview
by ChocoholicGamers13
Summary: So I'm kidnapping Death Note characters one by one and interviewing them! Fun right? Ok this is my first fanfic so please read! And yes I know the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm Kendall and I'm new at this so please don't hurt me!

L's POV A strange girl with turquoise bangs and dark brown hair, she was wearing nerdy glasses, under her glasses she had hazel eyes, she was wearing an off the shoulder purple t-shirt, black and white converse, and skinny jeans walked into a dark room. She kidnapped me. I'm L, the greatest detective in the world, and I got kidnapped by a girl who looks 13.

"Who are you?' I asked the girl. I was a tad bit nervous on who she was. "I'm Alex.' The girl said very mellow like. "No I can tell by how your face got red fast that you are bluffing.' The so called 'Alex' looked frustrated.

"Ok my real name is Kendall but my friends call me KenKen, or KK.' Kendall, what a different name for a girl. "Ms. Kendall, why am I here?' I asked her. "Oh I'm interviewing you!' She exclaimed. "Kendall I'm very livid with you and I barely know you, so I suggest you let me leave.' I told her in a gentle tone. "I don't think so.' Kendall snapped back at me. "Excuse me Kendall, but I am a grown man and you are probably 13 years old-'

"Aw thank you! I'm not telling you my age though.' Kendall said sweetly. "Ok then-' I was cut off by a Katy Perry song. "Is this Firework?' I asked Kendall. "Yep. But I told Missy (A/N: Missy is my best friend) not to play anything. MISSY TURN IT OFF!' Kendall yelled to a small office.

I finally realized where I was. It was a living room, I was in a house, most likely Kendall's. "Lovely housing you have.' I told Kendall, noticing her bowl of sweets by the fire place. "Thank you. Would you like some coffee?' Kendall asked me. I shot her a look saying 'Aren't you a bit young for coffee?'. "Extra sugar.' I then replied. "Mr. Mckennly please fetch us some coffee extra sugar in both.' Kendall said with a friendly smile.

Wait she has a butler? How rich was this girl? "So L, I'm wondering what your thoughts on Light's feelings for you?' Kendall asked me, while giving me a cup of coffee with a smaller cup with sugar and a tiny spoon. "I do believe that he was simply trying to distract me with his lookings, therefore throwing me off the Kira Case, but he failed.' I said, slightly mesmerized by her tea cups that were painted with hummingbirds on them.

"Second question, what are your thoughts on my hair?' Kendall asked. What a silly question, but I had to answer them truthfully. "Its actually really cool. I love your usage of the turquoise. It just makes you stand out.' I blurted out.

"L this may be the most serious question you ever get, are you Fax or Dax?' Was she serious? Maximum Ride fans these days... Well I knew quite a few things about Maximum Ride from Linda. Dylan was like Mr. Perfect, Fang was like Mr. Silent, and Max was like I'll-kick-your-butt-if-you-mess-with-me-my-family-or-my-cookies kind of person. I went over this in my head about 5 times before I finally came up with an answer. "Fax because he seems less Kira-like.' Kendall smiled at me. She then tackled me with a hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!' Kendall exclaimed. Ok she was odd.

"Ok I don't have any more questions, so the second part of your interview will continue tomorrow! Night L!' Kendall said, turning out the light. I was alone in the dark. Scary.

*grabs armour* I really hoped you liked it! Please review! I'll give you a cookie! 


	2. Chapter 2

*all smiley* shojen12, ChocoholicBrunette14, xxlittlecookiexx, and GamersInChocolateWonderland, thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Here's a cookie. *gives away cookies* Oh and I seriously DON'T own Death Note. But if I did, who would watch it! :D *nobody says anything* Hmpt fine then!

Kendall's P.O.V

I. Can. Not. Believe. This. L is in my house, MY house! Ok Kendall, just calm down, think something that is a something something and that something is calm. I looked over to Light- aw he was so cute, when he is knocked out, and tapped to a chair- just so adorable! I walked oh-so carefully to my closet, slowly opening it my evil bunny hopped out. "AHHH! NOOO! NOT MY CHOCOLATE! ANYTHING BUT THE CHOCOLATE!' I screamed while chasing my bunny- Toby- around with a broom. Yeah my bunny Toby hates me, stealing my stuff like chocolate. Toby is evil, just pure evil. Has he ever tried taking over the world? That would be so cool! I'd be like 'THAT'S MY BUNNY! *happy tear*'.

I slipped into my grey long sleeved shirt and put on my rainbow paint splattered white jeans. Tossing my hair into a sloppy bun, I realized something amazing. When I screamed L didn't come up to check and see if I wasn't being murdered by an evil army of bunnies... Jerk. Whatever, I grabbed Light by his shirt and dragged him down the stairs and his huge head didn't want to be comprehensive so it kept hitting the stairs. When I finally got down I saw L dancing to 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'. And may I say it was funny and its so going on YouTube. "Hello L!' I said cheerfully hugging him. L somewhat accepted the hug. I'm so special ^.^

"Ok, L this is Light, Light this is L. Now I know you guys are excited but try not to scare Carl, Carolina, Chase, and Courtney, they're my unicorns so be nice.' I said easily and calmly. Light was awake at that point and gave me a look that said 'I think you're crazy'. Silly Light thinking unicorns aren't real! Everybody has one these days. "That's wonderful Kendall. I myself, have one his name is Kevin.' L said slipping his coffee. Woah wait... L has a unicorn? That's awesome! "THAT'S AWESOMER THAN BUBBLEGUM TEACHERS!' I said happily. (A/N: Inside thingy) L gave me an epic high-five. Ok I seriously need to get to the questions.

"So Light, what do you think about your Grandmother hating Kira?' I asked biting into my cookie. "Wait, Nana hates Kira?' Light asked completely and utterly shocked. "Hey! No I ask the questions!' I roared at Light-bulb. "I think I can change her views on the handsome and amazing Kira. Er- um not that I know who he is.' Light said nervously. Idiot. "Ok... so! What are your thoughts on Edward getting Bella, and not Jacob? I personally think Edward should get Bella.' I asked trying my best to keep a straight face. I know these are weird questions but somebody has to ask them. "OH NO! JACOB SO SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN HER! L HOLD MY WEAVE! IMMA START A FIGHT WITH THIS VAMPIRE LOVER!' Light said pulling out a chunk of his hair. When Light-bulb did that everything dropped dead silent. Awkward.

"L and Light, how do you feel about L x Light?' I asked already prepared for two possible answers. L dropped his empty cup, therefore making it shatter. "I. Love. It.' Light simply replied. L just sat there in shock. I was confused myself, because L never shows emotion. After that I decided to go with Plan B. I pushed Light into L and the next thing I knew I had a video of Light and L kissing. YouTube!

"Er- um..ok...' I said putting away my camera. Hopefully L didn't see it. "Kendall that video better not show up on YouTube.' L said wiping his lips. "Crap. Party pooper!' I said stomping my foot down. "OUCH!' I yelped out. I realized I stepped on the shattered glass. "You Kendall, are a fail at life.' L replied grabbing my ankle making me almost falling on my bum. L quickly took out the shard leaving me like Ms. Halle always complaining about her boyfriend.

"Kendall, may I ask a question for the readers?' Light asked me looking awestruck. "NO!' I replied quickly. "May I?' L asked in a soothing tone. "Yes.' I replied giving him a cookie. Light looked all pouty. Freaking baby. "So wonderful readers, who is cuter Light or myself?' L asked. I burst out laughing. "That's easy! L you are obviously cuter.' I said in mid laugh. Light then put on the cone of shame. Eh whatever I didn't have to wear it.

That's all for now. Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry its a bit random. Meh writers block. Well review! Also vote for who's cuter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry we didn't update sooner! But anyways we hope you like it! Kendall nor I own Death Note!

* * *

Kendall's POV:

* * *

I hopped down to the bottom of the stairs with my evils bunny, Toby, in my hands. He's so cute when he sleeps. Wait a minute! Mello is also cute when he sleeps, but when he wakes up I better look cute when I die! I set Toby down next to his carrots and ran up the stairs to Madison's (A/N: my older sister) room and ninja kicked the door down. I sighed, feeling very glad that Mello was asleep. Oh no! Another crazy chocolate loving person is in the house! I hope she doesn't wake up either. How weird is that, finding out that your best friend kidnaps you and keeps you in their brother's room then moves you to the living room? I'll just ask Serena when she wakes up.

* * *

"KENDALL! YOU BETTER UN-TIE ME RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL MAKE YOU BUY ME SEVENTEEN BAGS OF CHOCOLATE!" Oops, that's Serena! Holy mother of Zelda, I'm always broke! She's going to kill me, bring me back to life, and then kill me again!

* * *

"Hey Mello! Mello! Mells wake up, please she's going to murder my face!" I yelled in Mello's face, but he still didn't wake up! Meh, save me. "KENDALL! YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES TO GET YOUR BLUE BANGED SELF DOWN HERE!" Serena screamed. "SHUT. YOUR. FACE. MATT. I'M. TRYING. TO. SLEEP." Mello yelled back. Yes! He was waking up. Victory! "Hey um Mells, can you please help me get my friend Serena, out of some ropes?" I asked sweetly. Hopefully Mello won't ask any questions and just go get Serena, calm her down, and plop her on to the couch. "Whatever." Mello mumbled. Le gasp! Its working, I'm not going to die! I lead Mello down the stairs and Serena was awe-struck. "Why is Mello in your house?' Serena asked. "Well, you see Serena, you wanted to spend the night over here so, I decided to get Mello here. Surprise!' I said calmly. "I never said I wanted to spend the night here but since I am here where's the chocolate?' Serena asked getting up. "Chocolate? You have chocolate?' Mello asked all wide-eyed. Crap I'm going to be so broke.

* * *

~Le 2 Hours Later~

* * *

"Thanks to you guys I'm broke.' I said putting my empty wallet in my back pocket.

* * *

"So, Mello, what do you think of my friend Serena right there?' I asked Mello with the most serious seriousness face. I looked over at Serena and she was giving me a rainbow ninja death glare and nothing is scarier than that. "I don't know her.' Mello said looking a bit shy. I glanced over to Serena who was blushing. That may be the cutest thing I've ever seen.

* * *

"HEY KENDALL I'M HOME!' Madison said. Wait, what?! Madison should be in North Dakota! "Hey Madison!' I said pulling her into a hug. "So how's Veronica?' I asked pretending like I cared. "Oh, she's ok but little Halliey drives her ins- IS THAT MELLO?!' Madison asked overjoyed. "Um, hi... I guess you're Madison.' Mello said half-hearted. "OMG MELLO! WHERE'S L?!' Madison yelled right by Serena's ear, poor girl. "Well you see Madison, L is really busy with cases so he couldn't come.' I lied with ease.

* * *

"Aw, that's too bad! Anyways, Mello are you and Matt together or is it a lie? Ooh what's your favorite color? Do you like The Avengers? What about Maximum Ride? If so, team Dax or team Fax? Pro Angel or pro Nudge? Team Kale or Keeta? What District? Demi-gods or wizards? Harry and Hermione or Harry and Ginny? Red hair or other? Short girls or tall girls? Right twix or left twix? Do you have a girlfriend? I might have a friend tha-' Madison friend finishing but Serena taped her arms and mouth.

* * *

"Lie, black, yes, somewhat, Fax, pro Angel, Kale, probably 1, demi-gods, Harry and Hermione, other, short its cute, left, and no.' Mello said answering all of her questions.

* * *

"Ok I think I'm going to end it here.' I said feeling worn out. "Wait, why?' Serena and Mello said in unison. Creepy.

* * *

"Tomorrow is Christmas. I need sleep.' I said in between yawns. Serena sighed and shook her head in defeat and Mello shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'll update soon. Bye guys!'

* * *

Again sorry about not updating sooner. And... Everybody: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Please review with any questions or anything really! Oh and Serena and I have decided to have co-host, so if you want to just tell us!


End file.
